User talk:Jäzzi
Message from Paradox64 (talk) Your incorrect grammar infuriates me. Paradox64 (talk) 17:23, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :I would apologize, but I truly have no reason to apologize. I know I don't have the best grammar, and I am well aware of that. There is no point to apologize for something that I know of and that I've been trying to fix. You, as well as quite a few of the newer users on Zeldapedia, do many things that irritate me, I do not complain about them. You're actually very lucky I'm more level-headed about things now, as if this were a few months ago, I would've bitten your head off. And by the by, I hope you enjoy talking to one of the admins, as I'm classifying this as a minor personal attack. ::*Shrugs* I'm just a perfectionist, don't take it personally. Paradox64 (talk) 17:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::That's no excuse. You don't leave messages like that. If you have a problem with someone's grammar or spelling you suggest to them ways to improve it. You don't go and tell them that it "infuriates me", that's just immature. I could go around and tell everybody what infuriates me. And please, do not mess up the formatting on my talk page. And don't take it personally, I'm just a perfectionist. Not that it's against the rules or anything, but unless it happens to negatively affect the mainspace (or other important informational spaces), this really is none of your business. --AuronKaizer ' 21:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Captions Sorry about not centering the captions. It's been a while since I've added a gallery to a page and I didn't even think about it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:54, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, don't worry about it. Most people don't know about the captionalign="center", which in itself is really annoying. Especially since centering the gallery used to work. But yeah, don't worry about it. I need to work on my "Not being a snark later in the evening" thing. Apologies for my snarkiness. Jazzi 01:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Skype That would be great. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:05, June 16, 2012 (UTC) It has been a while I tried getting to the IRC to talk to you. I can't find it anywhere, so we need to talk, to clear my conscience. If you are not on now, I'll be off and on here weekdays 9 am to 2 pm /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 14:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) So...where do i go to talk if the irc is shot dead? /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 14:44, June 21, 2012 (UTC) How do you setup an email on the wiki? /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 14:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Question Do you have some sort of "need image" template on this wiki that categorizes pages as needing images? If so, Anton (The Minish Cap) needs one. Please answer on my talk page, I'm a guest here and I'm going to forget to look here, even if I were to link this to my topics tracker. Thenewguy34(Other) 00:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :You'll have to look through the template category. I'm in the midst of a large edit project so I can't look through it currently. If you can wait till I'm finished I'll look through it. Also, you're going to have to follow my talk page during the conversation. I don't reply on other talk pages if the conversation is on one.Jazzi 00:31, June 25, 2012 (UTC) DISPLAYTITLE When someone edits a page with the displaytitle thing it automatically moves it above the categories, you said in your forum that it should be under them. Will this effect the title in other ways beside adding a space? Green Rupee 05:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :It was most likely the user who added it in, as I eidted a page and it stayed on the bottom. Jazzi 12:07, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Do you use Oasis? Or Monobook? Because it should be below the category, but Wikia is stupid and the skin is stupid as well. Jazzi 17:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm using the default setting. So Oasis should I switch to monobook on the display settings? Green Rupee 18:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::You don't have it. It's just the editor in Oasis makes the categories on the bottom automatically. Because the editor program is stupid. Jazzi 18:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Message from LegendZelda (talk) Seriously? Don't fix a browser and compatibility problem? - LegendZelda :First off, sign your posts with ~~~~. Secondly, in the edit summary I said "''Don't do this without consensus.", meaning, don't change something without talking to the community first. Meaning, don't jump the gun. If you talk to the community, then it'll all be changed, not just '''one page. Jazzi 17:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC)